Broken Minds
by LeGrand
Summary: Jared Padalecki vem de uma família tradicional envolvida com a política e sempre ambicionou ir pelo mesmo caminho. Jensen Ackles perfeccionista e metódico não aceita perdas ou derrotas. Ambos envolvidos com a política e com a vida pessoal cercada de segredos iniciarão um jogo político e de conquista. E irão descobrir mais de si mesmos do que talvez possam suportar.


**Nome:** **Broken Minds**

**Disclaimer:** _**Esta obra é ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.**_

**Gêneros:**Padackles**, **Universo Alternativo, Romance/Lemon, Drama.

**Classificação:** M

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo, Fetiches, BDSM (Bondage, Dominação, Sadomasoquismo).

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki vem de uma família tradicional envolvida com a política e sempre ambicionou ir pelo mesmo caminho. Jensen Ackles perfeccionista e metódico não aceita perdas ou derrotas. Ambos envolvidos com a política e com a vida pessoal cercada de segredos iniciarão um jogo político e de conquista. E irão descobrir mais de si mesmos do que talvez possam suportar.

**Beta:**SniperPadalecki

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"O pecador, ainda que seja rei, é escravo, não de um único homem, mas de tantos senhores quantos sejam seus vícios."- St. Augustine

**Capitólio dos Estados Unidos, Washington, D.C.**

- Boa tarde. Sejam todos muito bem-vindos ao Capitólio. Este prédio que há séculos vem sendo o centro legislativo do governo dos Estados Unidos. – Começou de forma entusiástica o guia turístico, falando com o pequeno número de pessoas que estavam a sua frente. – Esse prédio teve sua construção terminada por volta de 1850, e ostenta uma arquitetura baseada no modelo neoclássico. Muitos foram os arquitetos responsáveis por isso, sete ao total, começando por William Thornton e sendo arrematado por Edward Clark.

O jovem guia continuava seu discurso enquanto gesticulava e demonstrava genuíno interesse por tudo a sua volta.

- Como eu disse antes, este é o centro legislativo do governo e neste prédio está localizado o Senado americano e a Casa dos Representantes*, sendo ambas popularmente chamadas de Câmara Superior e Inferior. Além do seu valor político e histórico, o Capitólio abriga diversas obras de arte. – Continuava o guia enquanto encaminhava todos a rotunda – Como esta que vocês podem observar acima das suas cabeças, a pintura _The Apotheosis of Washington_, nela vemos George Washington cercado de... – O discurso do jovem guia foi abruptamente interrompido, quando um homem loiro esbarra nele, esparramando uma serie de pastas pelo chão.

- Ei! Você não olha pra onde anda? – Questionou o guia, enquanto o rapaz loiro juntava suas pastas.

- Estou atrasado! Estou atrasado! – Dizia o rapaz mais para si do que para o guia à medida que saía com pressa.

- Ok. - O guia deu de ombros e apenas continuou seu trabalho. - Bem, alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Onde podemos encontrar souvenirs? – Perguntou uma senhora idosa com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

- Ah bem... Ok, vamos ao centro de visitantes. – Informou o guia – Ninguém se importa com a história... – Sussurrou em desgosto para si mesmo.

-x-

Mais um dia no Congresso, o amontoado de pessoas indo e vindo, subindo e descendo os degraus do imenso hall de entrada. As expressões faciais dividiam-se entre tediosas, fatigadas, ansiosas ou indiferentes. Políticos, assistentes, alguns eleitores e até mesmo repórteres cruzando seus caminhos no grande átrio. O que muitos mostravam ter em comum era a pressa, pressa essa que se podia notar no assessor Brandon Jones à medida que percorria os corredores da casa dos representantes.

- Vou chegar atrasado demais! – Exclamou ao olhar seu relógio de bolso, presente que seu pai lhe dera assim que ele anunciara que iria trabalhar na capital.

-x-

- Ordem! Ordem! – Pediu com ar cansado o Congressista Kurt Fuller, o presidente da Câmara dos Representantes. – Senhoras e senhores. Iniciaremos a votação acerca da PL que autorizara a criação do museu latino-americano.

Na ponta direita da mesa, visivelmente aborrecido - mas se esforçando para parecer interessado - estava sentado o Congressista Padalecki. A família Padalecki era conhecida no mundo político, três gerações de políticos, desde o seu avô o governador Thomas Padalecki, passando pelo seu pai o senador Gerald Padalecki e agora a tradição se mantinha com Jared.

Jared Padalecki, nascido e criado no Texas, estudou direito em Harvard, sendo orador da sua turma. Se especializou em Direito Administrativo e logo conseguiu trabalho em empresas, porém tinha como alvo a carreira política, alvo que seu pai havia inculcado nele. Na eleição a qual se candidatou, fora um dos mais votados por sua visão política e principalmente por seu sobrenome já conhecido na cena de Washington.

- Honorável Congressista, antes da votação eu gostaria de ressaltar algumas palavras. – Pronunciou-se Padalecki.

- Fique a vontade, mas seja breve.

- Todos estão cientes da importância dos imigrantes no nosso país. – Iniciava de forma franca olhando para as poucas pessoas dispostas no pequeno auditório a sua frente, a maioria formada por repórteres. – O povo latino tem sua medida de contribuição no desenvolvimento dessa nação e nisso somos gratos. Porém tem sido uma via de mão dupla, ao passo que enxergamos à contribuição deles, também temos contribuído, como nação, para a melhoria de vida deles, por diversos meios como empregos e direitos trabalhistas. Muitos chegaram ao nosso país com sonhos e os realizaram, tornando-se parte dessa nação, cidadãos dela. Porém antes do voto, pensemos sobre o que está envolvido. Milhares de dólares retirados do contribuinte para o que? - Passou a questionar. Na sua voz era notável o quão absurda lhe parecia à ideia. - Para a construção de um museu? Justo no momento atual em que o governo está centralizado em encontrar maneiras de cortar gastos e reduzir dívidas? No que isso, de fato, irá ajudar? Não poderia esse dinheiro ser usado de outra forma? De uma forma que ele seja significativo para a maioria da população – inclusive cidadãos latinos – e não somente para "mostrar serviço" a uma minoria? Pense nisso meus colegas, obrigado pela atenção. – Terminou Jared em tom enfático.

-x-

Quando as portas da sala do Comitê se abriram dando passagem para as pessoas saírem, um congressista em especial chamava a atenção, não somente por seu porte e beleza física, mas principalmente por seu semblante de desgosto. Jared saiu da sala a passos largos, caminhando pelo amplo corredor, indo em direção ao seu gabinete, avistando em certo ponto um de seus assessores vindo de forma ágil ao seu encontro.

- Senhor Padalecki, ocorreu tudo bem na votação? – Perguntou Jones, aliviado por ter chegado a tempo.

- Estou com cara de que ocorreu tudo bem? – Respondeu mal humorado e extremamente esgotado. – Wellington e Fuller votaram a favor da criação do museu, Wellington é irrelevante, mas Fuller? Todos o seguiram. Já é a quarta votação seguida que meu voto é minoria. Você tem alguma coisa pra me passar?

- Sim, entramos em contato com a agência de consultoria, falamos sobre o seu desejo de ter Ferris trabalhando novamente para nós.

- E? - Ele perguntou com um misto de expectativa e impaciência.

- Infelizmente ela está indisponível, está com outros trabalhos.

- E quando eu achei que teria uma boa noticia... - Jared suspirou conformado.

- Mas a agência mandou alguns currículos e um em especial nos chamou a atenção. - Jones remexia papéis que tinha em mãos como se procurasse alguma coisa a fim de entregar ao chefe.

- Ok, depois me passe junto da minha agenda para amanhã, eu tenho alguns compromissos fora do Capitólio, então irei embora em seguida. Qualquer assunto você me passa antes de eu sair. - Disse findando a conversa e entrado na sala dos assessores que precedia a sua.

Jared passou rapidamente pela sala onde se encontravam dispostos diante de suas mesas de trabalho seus secretários, assistentes e assessores. O ambiente sóbrio com piso acarpetado em azul marinho e paredes pintadas em um tom de amarelo discreto, ainda contava com o adorno de algumas pinturas sem grande valor e dois vasos com folhagens.

Assim que Jared entrou em sua sala, Jones chegou até sua mesa e passou a se atualizar sobre a agenda do congressista.

- Ele está com cara de poucos amigos. – Disse Jim Beaver, assessor chefe de Padalecki e ex-congressista.

- Quando é que ele não está Jim? Sempre com essa cara de limão azedo, acho que é falta de sexo... – Falou brincando enquanto sorria de forma débil para o outro.

- Tá preocupado com a vida sexual do congressista? Por que você não oferece o rabo pra ele? - Beaver provocou de um jeito despreocupado.

- Que isso Jim! Eu sou espada!

- Não se preocupe Jared também é. - Jim parecia fazer questão de enfatizar. - E qual é o real motivo do mau humor dele?

- Perdeu na votação, de novo. Dessa vez a maioria foi a favor da criação do museu latino-americano e, cá entre nós, ele também deveria ser.

- Deveria sim, se fosse democrata ou do partido verde, mas nesse último caso seria um parque arborizado e não um museu... – Disse Beaver, parando um pouco para imaginar como seria e sorrindo no final. – Agora volte ao trabalho, guri, e pare de ficar contando piadas. - Terminou Beaver indo até sua própria mesa, ainda a tempo de ouvir o outro bufar resignado.

-x-

A sala não era enorme, mas tinha um espaço amplo e confortável. Com mobília e piso em madeira nobre, ainda contava com um grande tapete bordô que cobria basicamente todo o chão. Havia ainda algumas estantes forradas de livros e dois sofás de couro escuro. Mais adiante duas poltronas voltadas para a mesa do congressista. Nas paredes poucas fotos de família e uma pintura de algum jovem artista. Se alguém perguntasse da pintura a Jared ele não saberia dizer quem colocou ali, ou se já estava antes.

Jared praticamente se atirou na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, respirou fundo algumas vezes, passou as mãos no rosto, ajeitou de forma brusca o cabelo. Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos e passou a observar a vista externa da janela de sua sala. Na sua mente algumas frases ecoavam como mantras. "Faça o que for necessário", "Conheça a ti mesmo.", "Não existe culpa". Seu pai dizia essas frases para ele, pequenos ensinamentos repetidos e enfatizados durante boa parte de sua adolescência e vida adulta, citações que por muito tempo lhe pareciam sem propósito. Mas com o tempo só o fato de repeti-las para si mesmo lhe traziam certo conforto mental. Para a calma física ele usava de outros meios.

Ele ajeitou sua postura na cadeira, mexeu em alguns papéis que estavam na sua mesa, os organizando e os colocando na sua pasta. Olhou para a imagem de descanso da tela do computador e o desligou. Por um momento, outro pensamento lhe surge à mente. Ele pega a pequena chave dentro do bolso interno de seu paletó e abre a terceira gaveta de sua mesa. Observa o conteúdo dela por alguns breves segundos, pensativo.

- Hoje não irei precisar. – Disse para si mesmo voltando a trancar a gaveta.

Vendo que suas coisas já estavam organizadas, ele pega o celular e disca um número bem conhecido, sendo atendido no segundo toque.

- Como vai senhor P. em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Estou ligando só para avisar que talvez eu chegue um pouco atrasado.

- Sem problemas.

- Nas mesmas condições de sempre, certo Traci?

- Sempre senhor.

- Ok então. – Disse Padalecki com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, finalizando a ligação sem esperar resposta.

Padalecki se preparava para sair de sua sala quando Brandon entra segurando alguns papéis.

- Estou de saída Jones. - Ele diz sem dar chance de seu assistente dizer o que veio fazer.

- Ok senhor, eu só tenho que lhe passar os currículos e...

- Não precisa. – Interrompeu Padalecki. – Selecione os cinco melhores, contate-os, quero entrevistá-los amanhã.

- E sua agenda?

- Já ouviu falar em e-mail? Até amanhã Jones. – Disse Jared saindo a passos largos.

- Até amanhã senhor. – Respondeu Brandon, sem ser ouvido pelo outro.

-x-

No estacionamento reservado para os congressistas ao lado de um Sedan Equus de cor preta estava Kosterman aguardando seu chefe. Cliff Kosterman, motorista e homem de confiança de Padalecki, vestia um paletó, calça social escura e camisa branca. Não usava gravatas, nunca conseguira se acostumar com elas. Kosterman possuía uma postura e expressão facial que metiam medo e seu trabalho exigia isso, assim como exigia discrição. Ele sabia de muitas coisas que poderiam prejudicar seu patrão, mas nem sob tortura iria revelá-las. Ficou pensando nisso, no quanto sabia, tão imerso que não percebeu Jared sorrindo parado a sua frente.

- Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos Cliff, mas será que podemos ir agora ou é difícil pra você? – Disse Jared de forma irônica.

- Sim, vamos senhor. – Respondeu já entrando no carro.

- Você fez o que eu pedi?

- Sim, deixei o seu outro carro no lugar que o senhor pediu.

- Ok me leve até lá.

-x-

Enquanto via as ruas passando da janela do carro. Jared se permitiu afundar em pensamentos novamente. Pensar em sua vida, em como tudo estava caminhando de forma perfeita, saber que seu pai teria orgulho. Sim por que era somente isso que lhe importava. Seu pai, seu herói, o homem que sempre esteve presente o aconselhando, o disciplinando para ser um homem de bem. A presença de seu pai fora vital, principalmente após a morte de Sharon, sua mãe. É bem verdade que Jared não se recordava de quase nada da sua infância e começo da adolescência, porém era obvio para ele que teria sido muito mais difícil viver a situação da perda da mãe se seu pai não estivesse ao seu lado. Uma das poucas coisas de que ele se lembrava dessa época, era de que quando ficava muito triste seu pai costumava lhe fazer chocolate quente e os dois assistiam O Mágico de Oz juntos.

Sua mente voltou para o presente se desligando totalmente dos pensamentos sobre suas memórias, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido em sinal de ansiedade ao notar onde estava.

- Aqui já está bom Cliff, me espere ok? Não devo demorar muito. Na verdade nem posso demorar muito.

- Ok chefe.

- Se alguém ligar já sabe o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe.

O congressista desceu do veiculo e caminhou alguns metros até encontrar seu outro carro, um Lexus RX350 na cor branca, estacionado em uma viela, não era um carro que realmente chamasse a atenção em Washington, e a rua estava quase deserta. Assim que entrou no carro deu a partida e passou a dirigir, eram poucos quarteirões até _Sowthwest_, seu destino final.

-x-

_Sowthwest_ era conhecido como um bairro um tanto pacato em Washington, mesmo assim não era esquecido pelos turistas, pois nele havia alguns pontos históricos importantes, um destes era o _Women's Titanic Memorial_, monumento em memória às pessoas vitimadas no naufrágio do RMS Titanic e em tributo aos homens que deram suas vidas em troca de suas esposas e filhos.

Jared dirigiu por entre as ruas de _Sowthwest_ até chegar à parte mais obscura da _St. Peter Street_, a sudeste do bairro. Assim que avistou o prédio, ele manobrou o carro passando pela rampa que dava acesso ao estacionamento subterrâneo. Ele deixou seu carro ali em uma das diversas vagas. Suas mãos suavam e ele observava atentamente, verificando ao seu redor enquanto caminhava até o elevador. Assim que chegou ao terceiro andar ele se encaminhou até o quarto número 302, como já havia sido informado por Traci. Ele bate duas vezes na porta e sem esperar resposta adentra o ambiente.

Não era uma suíte sofisticada, havia poucos móveis. Uma cama de casal, dois criados mudos, uma cômoda e um espelho de parede. As paredes eram pintadas em um de vermelho claro e o piso acarpetado em xadrez conferia uma estranheza e certa cafonice ao lugar.

Já dentro do quarto, Jared encontrou o garoto de programa deitado na cama sem nenhuma roupa, como ele mesmo pedira. Era um homem jovem, deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, o que no mundo da prostituição queria dizer 'prazo de validade vencido', mas era exatamente o que Jared pedira, dificilmente ele escolhia os muito jovens.

O rapaz ia dizer algo quando Jared pôs o dedo diante da boca pedindo silêncio enquanto pegava da carteira o dinheiro do michê e o colocava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Sem querer perder tempo Jared passou a se despir sem em nenhum momento desviar os olhos do rapaz, admirando seu corpo. Corpo malhado, alguns pelos... Seu olhar pousou sobre o membro ainda flácido dele. Padalecki sorriu de forma angustiada, mas seu olhar transparecia desejo. Quando terminara de tirar toda a roupa, faltando apenas sua boxer ele passou a encarar o rapaz nos olhos. O michê, acostumado àquilo, porém um tanto desconfortável pelo outro ficar parado sem dizer nada, resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Meu nome é Matt Coh... - Cohen tentou se apresentar, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse sequer terminar de dizer seu sobrenome.

- Não me interessa saber como você se chama. - Jared respondeu genuinamente desinteressado. - Você foi muito bem recomendado tanto pela discrição, como por outros atributos... – Disse sem expressão enquanto novamente passeava com o olhar pelo corpo do rapaz. – Traci lhe falou algo?

- Ela comentou de algumas preferências suas... De algumas coisas que o agradam. – Respondeu Matt sem se importar com a demonstração de total falta de interesse por saber quem ele era que Jared tinha claramente demonstrado.

- Ótimo. – Pontuou Jared olhando para algum ponto no chão levemente desconcertado, porém isso não foi percebido por Cohen, dado que Jared rapidamente desfez tal expressão e continuou a falar. - Sendo assim, não preciso perder tempo conversando. Mostre que você é um dinheiro bem gasto.

O michê levantou da cama e com agilidade empurrou o outro de encontro à parede, erguendo os braços de Jared e prendendo o seu corpo contra si. Em todo esse processo a expressão no rosto de Jared continuava impassível.

Ele moveu sua boca contra o pescoço do outro, mordendo, marcando, lambendo toda a extensão. Ele para e olha o outro nos olhos, mas Jared quebrou o contato visual. Cohen larga as mãos do outro, soltando-as e pegando firme seu rosto.

- Olhe pra mim. - Disse antes de tentar se aproximar dos lábios dele, no que Jared se desvencilhou.

- Sem beijo.

- Essa frase não deveria ser minha? – Questionou o outro com o tom de voz descontraído.

- Ah você realmente gosta do seu trabalho não?

- Tem dias que é até suportável. – Respondeu Matt, com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas você não veio aqui pra conversar.

Matt se afastou um pouco, mas não a ponto de deixar de sentir o calor do corpo a sua frente. Ele se abaixou e começou a manipular o membro do outro por cima do tecido da boxer. Ao que começa a obter reações de Jared, tão logo o membro começou a ficar rígido é retirado de dentro da boxer.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ele, enquanto masturbava o outro.

- Mete nessa sua boca e me chupa. – Ordenou Jared com o membro já totalmente ereto.

Sem perder tempo ele continuou manipulando o membro do outro, indo com a mão até a base e aproximando a boca da glande inchada e exposta. Começou devagar, lambendo, sentindo o gosto, circulando a glande com a língua, arrancado gemidos do outro.

Quando Jared começou a sentir que precisava de mais, segurou a cabeça de Matt e começou a estocá-lo com força, sem cuidado, sem se preocupar se o outro está se sufocando Jared tentava ir cada vez mais fundo. Quando Jared sentiu que não iria aguentar muito interrompeu o sexo oral e levantou Cohen.

- Eu que deveria estar pagando aqui. – Disse Cohen de um jeito safado enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. – Bem vamos fazer seu dinheiro ser um bom gasto

Sem dificuldade, Matt segurou o braço de Jared o levando até a cama, se colocou na frente dele e o empurrou, fazendo com o que ele caísse na cama.

- Fica de quatro. – Pediu o michê.

Jared girou o seu corpo se colocando no centro da cama ficando na posição pedida por Cohen. Matt apreciou a visão, seus olhos não conseguiam disfarçar o desejo pelo corpo do congressista. Jared esperava sentir o membro do outro, mas logo uma excitação percorreu seu corpo quando Matt abriu suas nádegas passando a lamber e chupar sua intimidade. Jared gemeu sentindo ondas de prazer o envolvendo. O outro continuou ali lambendo e indo cada vez mais fundo com a sua língua na entrada de Jared.

Matt continuou e começou a sentir o interior de Jared se contraindo envolta da sua língua. Com a mão livre voltou a masturbá-lo projetando o membro do outro para trás, com cuidado, fazendo com que Jared se empinasse mais ainda enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro abafando assim os seus gemidos. Com o membro de Jared na mão, o michê passa a lamber a extensão da ponta da glande, sentindo o gosto de pré-gozo, e indo até a entrada do outro. Porém Padalecki não queria gozar assim.

- Pare. – Pediu com a voz rouca. Matt para esperando algum pedido do outro, já avistando as camisinhas e o frasco de lubrificante no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Jared em um movimento rápido se sentou segurando o michê o jogando na cama e se acomodando entre suas pernas. Cohen entendendo alcançou camisinha e lubrificante ao outro e colocou um travesseiro debaixo de si. Jared colocou a camisinha e uma boa dose de lubrificante no seu membro, segurou, levantou e separou as pernas de Cohen enquanto começou a penetrá-lo com força, indo fundo, sem sentir impedimento e incentivado pelos gemidos do outro passou a estocá-lo cada vez mais depressa enquanto segurava firme em suas pernas. Matt passou a acariciar seu próprio peito e a manipular seus mamilos à medida que Jared o penetrava de forma animalesca enquanto mordia suas pernas. O michê moveu sua mão e começou a massagear sua ereção a procura de alivio. Para a surpresa de Matt, Jared parou com os movimentos e saiu dele.

- Você gozou?

- Queria ter tempo para isso, mas não é assim que eu quero gozar. - Respondeu sem fôlego, abaixando as pernas de Cohen e se colocando por cima dele.

Jared colocou uma camisinha no membro do outro e se posicionou em cima dele se apoiando com os pés no colchão, agachado começou a se abaixar envolvendo o membro de Matt com a sua entrada.

- O lubrifican... Ah puta que pariu... – Gemeu Matt quando Jared começou a se mover com um pouco de dificuldade.

Depois que se acostumou com a invasão, Jared moveu seu corpo para frente se apoiando no colchão, olhou para o garoto de programa e ordenou:

- Segura o meu pescoço, aperta e só larga quando eu gozar**. – Cohen que já havia sido informado de alguns dos fetiches do seu cliente faz o que lhe é pedido. - Agora se mexe.

Matt começou a se mover dentro de Jared, aproveitando a sensação boa de estar dentro dele. Notando que o outro começara a ficar com o rosto vermelho ele se preocupa e intenciona afrouxar o aperto, porém Jared segura suas mãos o impedindo disso. "Então se é isso o que você quer..." pensou Matt, "é isso que vai ter". Jared soltou a sua mão quando notou que o outro passara a apertar de modo firme sua garganta e começava a estocá-lo com urgência, batendo seus corpos com força. Jared começa a sentir-se em êxtase, sua excitação chega ao limite e ele passa a bombear sua ereção na mesma velocidade com que é estocado. Com poucos movimentos ele sente uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo e a falta de ar potencializa o seu prazer. Gemendo de forma sufocada goza forte em cima do abdômen de Matt. Caindo ao seu lado enquanto tenta recuperar o seu fôlego.

- Eu estava enganado. – Começou Matt com dificuldade, também tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Com certeza é você que tem que pagar pela foda. – Terminou apontando para seu pênis envolto pela camisinha e sem sinal de esperma.

- Você pode ficar aqui na cama e bater uma enquanto eu tomo banho. – Disse Jared sem se importar. Ele levantou e rumou até o banheiro.

- Os clientes bonitos são sempre os mais estranhos... – Murmurou Matt – É, vamos cuidar disso. – Falou pra si mesmo começando a massagear seu membro.

-x-

Jared dirigia seu Lexus, havia dispensado Cliff e o deixado com o outro carro. Praguejou quando olhou para o relógio, demorou tempo demais com o garoto de programa. Começou a pensar nele. "Da próxima vez vou querer um loiro, ou talvez um latino?" – Riu de seu próprio pensamento lembrando-se da votação que havia participado. Começou a reduzir a velocidade ao notar que se aproximava de sua residência, abrindo o portão automático.

Já dentro da garagem, Jared se olhou no espelho do carro, depois de notar que estava tudo em ordem saiu do veiculo e passou a se dirigir ao interior da mansão.

Escuridão no hall de entrada, Jared tentou ligar os interruptores, mas as luzes continuavam apagadas, ouviu um burburinho na sala de visitas que lhe instigou o fazendo ir ver do que se tratava.

Quando entrou houve um clarão, as luzes se acenderam e antes de conseguir raciocinar algo ouviu muitas vozes gritando:

- Surpresa!

Depois do grito seguido de risos e tapinhas nas costas ele percebeu do que se tratava.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

A sala de visitas parecia um comitê de campanha. Estava enfeitada com balões nas cores vermelho e azul e bandeirinhas da mesma cor com imagens de elefantes, símbolo de seu partido político. No centro da sala uma mesa com aperitivos e tira-gostos juntamente com diversos tipos de bebidas, tudo isso com um bolo no centro com a foto de Jared. Todos sorriam para ele e o moreno alto percebeu que cada um tinha consigo uma taça de champanhe e um botton de campanha com a foto dele.

- Você achou que iríamos deixar passar em branco? Que não iríamos celebrar esse momento? – Perguntou seu amigo Chad Michael Murray assim que chegou perto dele o abraçando.

- Eu devia imaginar que havia um dedo seu nessa historia. - Jared disse abrindo um sorriso para o amigo e retribuindo o abraço.

- Ei Chad, não monopolize o homem, tem mais gente querendo puxar o saco dele. – Falou Mark Pellegrino, que também chegava o abraçando. – Parabéns Jared, você merece.

- Que bom que vocês sabem o quanto eu gosto de surpresas. – Disse Jared ironizando, já que o próprio sempre se sentia desconfortável em tais situações.

- Opa não nos olhe assim, a culpa não é nossa. – Brincou Chad e Jared apenas riu. Sentiu logo em seguida a morena de estatura bem mais baixa que a dele segurando a sua mão.

- Ok, eu fui a grande mente criminosa por detrás de tudo isso. Sei que você não gosta muito de surpresas, mas...

- Ei – Interrompeu segurando seu rosto. - Eu adorei. – Disse e lhe deu um selinho. – Adorei amor, obrigado Gen.

- Depois eu irei cobrar. – Sussurrou ela perto do seu ouvido.

- Terei prazer em pagar. - Disse Jared piscando para ela.

- Pessoal atenção! – Exclamou no meio da sala Jeffrey Morgan, congressista do estado da Flórida e amigo de Padalecki. – Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. – Pediu com um sorriso no rosto sem esconder sua felicidade e orgulho pelo amigo, que ele considerava como um filho. - Estamos todos felizes por Jared ter recebido carta branca do partido para tentar a reeleição e não temos duvidas que ele vá conseguir. - Aos poucos o silêncio ia aumentando, uma vez que os convidados passaram a prestar atenção em Jeffrey. - O que falar dele? Um verdadeiro representante do povo, que durante seu mandato conseguiu mesclar o vigor de sua juventude com a competência bem presente nos políticos da família Padalecki. Jared... – Pontuou Morgan o encarando satisfeito - Sua presença e atuação no comitê de Orçamento, no comitê Judiciário e principalmente no comitê de Ética se mostraram proeminentes. Sua postura e decisões reafirmam os seus ideais e as convicções do partido. Partido esse que preza a moral e os bons costumes. Enfim, preza o homem de bem e o verdadeiro estilo de vida americano. – Disse Morgan recebendo uma salva de palmas dos presentes. - Acho que esse é um momento oportuno para um discurso do congressista. - Todos afirmaram categoricamente quando Jared apenas sorriu ao ver Morgan o encarando, assim como todos, com expectativa no olhar. - Jared?

Jared mantinha sua esposa junto de si, enquanto acariciava seu braço sorriu para ela e lhe deu um rápido beijo na testa. Voltando-se para a pequena plateia de amigos iniciou um pequeno discurso falando sobre a gratidão de ter todos juntos com ele em mais essa empreitada, agradecendo principalmente sua esposa por sempre estar ao seu lado.

-x-

_**Notas:**_

_*Nos Estados Unidos os deputados são chamados de Representantes (Representatives) ou de congressistas (Congressman/Congresswoman)._

_** Asfixiofilia, asfixia erótica ou hipoxifilia é a prática onde é reduzida intencionalmente a emissão de oxigênio para o cérebro durante uma estimulação sexual com o intuito de aumentar o prazer do orgasmo. A perda repentina de oxigênio ao cérebro e a acumulação de dióxido de carbono pode aumentar a sensação de tontura, certa leveza na cabeça e prazer, que irá aumentar as sensações do orgasmo. Essa pratica pode ser extremamente perigosa, portanto não é aconselhável tentar fazer isso._


End file.
